The Walking Dead: The Ultimate Showdown/Tropes
This is a list of tropes featured in The Walking Dead: The Ultimate Showdown. There are spoilers for new episodes and content. A *'Adaptational Villainy:' Bradley was a nice guy in Die Another Day who helped the group on various occassions. Here, he is a scientist in league with the main villain, Øyvind. *'Adult Fear:' Øyvind kidnapped a young boy from a parallel universe for an unknown reason. *'Anyone Can Die:' Understandable, considering that this is an apocalyptic story. B *'Berserk Button:' For Pidge, it's mentioning Kerberos. Her brother and father went missing there several years prior. *'Big Bad:' Øyvind serves as the overall primary antagonist of the series. *'Boom, Headshot!:' It's the only way to kill walkers. **Also, Dr. Masters is killed with a headshot courtesy of Lars. **An unfortunate test subject is also killed by Øyvind in this manner. E *'Ensemble Cast:' And one pulled from a dozen stories all over the wiki. *'Establishing Character Moment:' Lars makes his debut in the story by killing Dr. Masters. K *'Kid Hero:' An alternative universe had one of these. He was kidnapped by Øyvind for an unknown purpose. M *'Murder The Hypotenuse:' Øyvind killed the test subject because he didn't want his and Dr. Masters' experiments to be leaked to the world. R *'The Reveal:' This is a Walking Dead fanfiction, so these moments are to be expected. **The first episode had a bombshell reveal that Dr. Masters was working with Øyvind and other unknown contacts in Norway. **The second episode reveals that Øyvind had captured an unnamed young boy with "special powers". It's unclear what Øyvind wants to do with him. **The third episode reveals that Øyvind had captured Lance and Hunk, and has an unknown plan that requires all five Paladins. S *'Surprisingly Sudden Death:' There's been several of these. **Dr. Masters is shot in the head by Lars. **Lisa is shot in the chest by Pidge. T *'Transplant:' The story is filled with these. Every character in this story originated from another story on the wiki. **Damian, Tori, Nick, and Rodney originated from The Walking Dead: Dwight's Story. **Jeremy, Devin, and Connor originated from Old Man Dwight. **Krystal and Evan originated from Sam's Lament. **Ryan originated from The Light In The Darkness. **Garrett, Cole, and Kayla originated from Become The Hunted. **Bradley, Casey, and Melanie originated from Die Another Day. **Diana originated from Breathing Again by User:Polimis. **Joselyn was originally created by User:Polimis, but she debuted in Ends All Means, a story by User:Undead Jastus. **Glenn, AJ, and Sonnie originated from Animals We've Become, a story by User:Pigpen077. **Robbie, Jessica, and Sebastian originated from Dead Weight, a story by User:Pastelhaxe. **Lars, Jenny, Øyvind, and Cassandra originated from The Walking Dead: Northern Lights, a story by User:Valvedian. **Johnny, Mark, and Lisa originated from The Undead Room, a story by User:Freaky Ass Smile Lord. **Pidge, Hunk, Lance, Keith, and Shiro originated from Voltron: Legendary Apocalypse, a story by User:RatthewHolt. All four of these characters originated from the Netflix exclusive animated series Voltron: Legendary Defender. U *'Unexpected Character:' Many characters in the series were not expected. **Rodney from The Walking Dead: Dwight's Story, who Alex has not written since 2017. **Bradley from Die Another Day, who only appeared for a few episodes before being killed. W *'What Could Have Been:' Here's a list of some of the series' original plans. **A number of characters were removed from the story due to their creator getting banned for relentless shitposting. They include: ***Raymond from Dying World. ***Darius, Abigail, Ruby, and Angela from Stay Alive. ***Crash Grimes from Post Apocalypse. **Tori was originally played by Kelley Mack, but the role was later recast with Bailey Gavulic so that Angela, who was also portrayed by Mack, could be used. Even after Angela was removed from the story, Bailey Gavulic remains the actress for Tori. Z *'Zombie Apocalypse:' It's the Crapsack World they live in. *'Zombie Gait:' Walkers are usually incredibly slow, as the stereotypical zombie would be. Though they don't say "Brains", they still snarl and growl. *'Zombie Infectee:' Happens uncommonly, but is dealt with pretty well. Affected limbs are amputated if possible, and those who are bitten on the abdomen, the neck, or other irremovable parts of the body are either mercifully put down, or restrained until death. Should they reanimate, they're put down for good. Category:Trope Pages